


burn me with your loving

by HwaStars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Crying, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dumbification, Face Slapping, Feminization, M/M, Mafia!Jongho, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars
Summary: Yeosang is Jongho's favourite way to relieve stress
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 20
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> possible warnings: the feminization is intense in this one (jongho uses feminine nicknames for Yeosang and female terms to refer to his genitals), jongho slaps yeosang, heavy degradation, use of safeword "yellow" 
> 
> jongho and yeosang's dynamic is pre-established and everything is completely consensual - this means limits, boundaries and safewords are set for yeosang! 
> 
> with that being said, enjoy 1.9k words of jongsang filth !

Stressed was an understatement when describing how Jongho felt. He was bearing the weight of the whole crime world, and none of his incompetent employees could take even a shred of the burden off his shoulders. He may as well be working alone, he thinks. After a long, hard day such as this one, there was only one person Jongho could tolerate seeing without wanting to snap their neck. 

When Jongho gets to his office, the sight he sees isn’t one he expects to be met with. So much so that he nearly chokes on his own spit.

Yeosang is kneeling in front of his desk, but that isn’t what catches his attention. What stands out to him is what the boy is wearing. Yeosang’s legs are clad with fishnets, which lead a trail up to a short, pink tennis skirt that barely skims his thighs. Jongho swears he can see a bulge tenting his skirt from where he’s standing. The contrast of the sexy fishnets and cute skirt is dizzying to him. Jongho’s vision reaches up to Yeosang’s chest, adorned with a white crop top with a heart shaped hole in the middle, his stiffened nipples peeking through the fabric. 

“What’s all this, princess?” Jongho stands in front of the older, looking down at him pitifully.

Yeosang visibly squirms at the nickname, looking up at Jongho and making eye contact with him - he knew Jongho hated it when he didn’t meet his gaze. Jongho didn’t get a good look at Yeosang’s face earlier and _oh._ He didn’t notice the pink lipstick and gloss gracing Yeosang’s lips, or his soft eye makeup and eyeliner. He didn’t see the pink leather heart shaped collar around his neck either - when did Yeosang even buy that?

“Wanted-” The blonde clears his throat, speaking up louder. “Wanted to be pretty for you, sir. Want to take all your stress away.” Yeosang says shyly. Jongho raises an eyebrow, picking up the boy as though he weighs nothing and laying him down on his polished wooden desk. 

“Is that right?” Jongho whispers into his ear, making him shudder. “Did you want to take my stress away, or do you just want to be _fucked_ like a little whore?” Yeosang is suddenly conscious of his breathing, not wanting Jongho to know how nervous he was under him. He doesn’t know how to respond.

Before Yeosang can say anything, Jongho slips a hand under Yeosang’s skirt. He rips a hole in the fishnets, right over his crotch. “I’ll buy you new ones, brat”, he says when Yeosang whines in complaint. He’s surprised to feel a pair of thin lace panties covering Yeosang’s cock, though he doesn’t give Yeosang the satisfaction of a positive reaction. Jongho’s palm presses against his now fully hard cock, making Yeosang let out a small whine at the teasing. Jongho slips a hand into his panties, then uses a finger to rub over his hole, surprised to find it’s already sloppy and wet with lube.

“Oh? What’s got your pussy so wet, doll? Was I right? Are you just desperate to be filled with a nice big cock?” Jongho smirks teasingly, knowing the effect his words would have on his little toy. Yeosang nods frantically, trying his best to hold back his moans - Jongho hadn’t given him permission to make any sound. 

“Thought of sir’s cock... Thought of sir filling me up, pounding into me. I just wanna be a good fucktoy.” Yeosang cries out as Jongho teasingly presses the tip of his finger against his wet hole over and over again.

“Tell me more.” 

Yeosang gasps softly at the feeling of the slight intrusion at his hole. “I-I thought of sir bending me over, fucking me in every position he can think of. I-I just want to be a loose hole for sir to use whenever he’s stressed.” Yeosang flushes in embarrassment, but still does his best to maintain eye contact with Jongho. “A-And I want sir to make me cum over and over again.”

Jongho pulls away, withdrawing his hand from Yeosang’s panties and completely stopping his movements. Yeosang can’t explain why the look in his eyes turns him so much - any other person would run away in fear for their life. Jongho is furious, he can tell. His eyebrows knit together angrily and his eyes are narrowed into slits. Yeosang lets out a yelp when Jongho’s hand is suddenly meeting the side of his face harshly, a loud _slap_ echoing through the room. 

“Spoiled bitch.” He growls. Yeosang can feel himself dripping with precome at the degradation, staining his panties. “Did you think you’d get away with being a selfish slut? You might think you’re being an angel, acting like you want to be a good cocksleeve for me, but really, you just want me to make you cum, don’t you?” Yeosang shakes his head again, panting heavily, a shaking mess on Jongho’s desk. Jongho brings his hand down again, this time right over the bulge under Yeosang’s skirt.

“I don’t believe you.” Jongho says. “ You need to be reminded of your position, worthless slut. You know what happens to bad sluts. Remind me, what happens to bad sluts?” Jongho has a teasing edge to his voice. 

“They get punished, sir.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeosang had lost track of how long it had actually been, though it felt like hours. He’s practically crying at this point, sniffing every now and then with Jongho’s cock in his mouth. His ass was still bright red and painfully sore from how hard Jongho spanked him, and numb with pleasure with the vibrator still buzzing away on high speed in his stretched hole. He just wanted his release - but Jongho and the ring around his cock wouldn’t allow that.

Jongho worked away at his desk as though nothing was out of the ordinary. The noise of his pen scratching on paper hasn’t stopped for however long it’s been since he stuck Yeosang under his desk to warm him. Jongho’s lost track of how many dry orgasms the boy underneath him has had - he can tell when he has one everytime he lets out an exaggerated muffled moan around his cock.

Deciding he’s finally edged him for long enough, Jongho pulls his cock out of Yeosang’s mouth, and zips himself back up into his slacks. Unlike Yeosang, he has much more patience and self control. Yeosang doesn’t complain, finally eager to have something else other than being denied a proper orgasm an infinite amount of times. He looks up at Jongho obediently, fearing that if he says anything he’ll slip up and be punished again.

“Have you learned your lesson?” He nods. Jongho lifts the blonde up on his desk and spreads his legs as far as they can go. Yeosang feels exposed with the younger’s eyes drinking in every single part of him, though he isn’t complaining at all.

Jongho takes in the sight of Yeosang’s aching hard cock, now a beautiful shade of bright red and coated with an impossible amount of precome. He slowly takes the vibrator out of his now dripping hole, appreciating how it clenches greedily in the absence. 

“Oh, your poor clit is aching so much.” Jongho pouts in fake sympathy, taking Yeosang’s cock out of the waistband of his skirt. He wraps a hand around Yeosang’s sensitive dick, the latter crying out and sobbing in both pain and pleasure of Jongho’s hand and the light pressure of the waistband. Jongho strokes his slick hand upwards once, before bringing it down on Yeosang’s cock and slapping it. 

“Just think. If you had behaved, I would be pounding that pretty wet pussy and playing with this little clit. You would’ve cum by now.” He laughs sadistically, making Yeosang’s face flush more. Jongho pulls his hand away. Once again, Yeosang craves some sort of stimulation, anywhere. He just wanted to cum.

“What’s your colour, princess?” Yeosang breathes heavily, still sobbing. He takes a moment to take a deep breath, before mumbling out, “Y-yellow.” Jongho pauses and takes a moment to press a gentle kiss to Yeosang’s head, running his fingers through his hair. He lets the boy calm down a bit, making sure he’s okay before continuing. 

“I guess I’ll fuck you now, but only because you took your punishment so well.” The words are a godsend to Yeosang, possibly the best thing he could hear right now. Jongho unzips himself again, his cock still as hard as before. Yeosang can’t stop himself from gaping at the sight of his cock everytime - It’s the perfect length, thick and veiny. To Yeosang’s slight disappointment, he still keeps his suit and tie on. Jongho lets out a sigh as he jerks himself a few times, then slowly pushes himself into Yeosang’s welcoming warm hole, meeting no resistance at all. Yeosang’s back arches off the desk, the feeling of finally being stuffed full being too much for him to process along with the oversensitivity.

“God, this pussy is so wet and sloppy, so stretched out. Are you sure you don’t let anyone else fuck this hole?” Yeosang whimpers and shakes his head. “M-My pussy is only for sir to use.”

Jongho finds his lips on Yeosang’s neck, decorating the boy’s neck with beautiful purple and red marks. “I would hope so.” Jongho says against his neck as he sets a brutal pace, slamming ruthlessly into Yeosang’s hole, the head of his cock pressing right against his prostate. “After all, you’re only my little bitch, aren’t you?” Yeosang cries out as Jongho picks up the pace, trying his best to respond to him, though the only thing that comes out is a garbled tangle of words.

“Oh? Have I fucked my cumslut dumb already?” Yeosang questions how Jongho can keep his voice so steady while drilling into him with no falter. He still can’t get any words out, his head filled only with thoughts of the man in front of him and his big, big cock. The overwhelming pressure in his cock and balls builds. Yeosang feels himself oh so close to another dry orgasm-

Jongho pulls the constricting ring off of his cock.

Yeosang is wailing, louder than before - he doesn’t even worry about Jongho’s men hearing him anymore. The painful pressure finally comes undone, and his cum shoots up in thick spurts all the way up to his chest and chin. Jongho groans at the feeling of Yeosang’s wet hole hugging his cock impossibly tight, as it clenches with every pulse of his orgasm. 

“I-Inside.” Yeosang weakly manages to get out before exhaustively slumping back against the desk. It only takes Jongho a few more powerful thrusts before he’s coming undone with a deep moan, unleashing his load in Yeosang’s already wet hole. He's intoxicated by the smell of sweat and sex in the air. Jongho carefully and gently pulls out when they’ve both calmed down, taking a proper look at Yeosang.

Yeosang’s hair is an absolute mess and sticking up at random places - Jongho has the strange desire to run his hands through it. His face is still flushed, with many dried tear stains visible on his bright pink cheeks. His vision trails to the reddening love bites littered on his neck, and his cum covered crop top and skirt. Jongho notices his fishnets have ripped in multiple places, adding to the boy’s disheveled look. He thinks he looks absolutely beautiful.

Jongho really thinks he could fall for him.


	2. jongsang mafia series (preview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeosang is a sex worker who loves his job. he gets a call from a man who'd like his "company" for a whole week. who is this man, and what is yeosang getting himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so i mentioned in the previous chapter that this smut was based off of a series i wanted to write for mafia!jongsang
> 
> so here's something i've had written up for a while for said series :p i never posted it since i'm not extremely confident in writing anything with a proper plot yet lol, but a few people said they'd like to see mafia!jongsang, so here it is! :)
> 
> with that being said, i hope you like it! please let me know if you'd like to see more :)

Yeosang would confidently say he’s satisfied with his job. It pays extremely well, and nine out of ten times he has a good time while he’s working, so he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it. 

When he gets a call from his manager that night saying someone wanted his company for the whole week, he initially turns it down. He needed some sort of variety - he’d only do one night at a time per client. Plus he had better things to do during the week. He’s about to hang up on his manager before he hears the price the man offered. 

It’s almost double, no, triple what he’d usually earn per night. 

Yeosang sighs, reconsidering the offer. What did the client want from him? Yeosang assumes it’s some sleazy, rich old guy who’s into some niche kinks that no one else would satisfy. When he asks what the catch is, the manager says there’s no catch. Just six hours with him from evening to midnight, everyday for a week. Yeosang knows he can’t turn down the offer - he’d be earning what he’d normally earn in a month in the span of a week, and would have the whole day to himself.

Yeosang agrees and tells his manager to send him the details over text. He falls asleep with nervous thoughts of what to expect filling his head.

═══════☆═══════

The following week, Yeosang is pulling up to an unfamiliar driveway. He doesn’t know what he expected to arrive to, but it wasn’t this. He double checks the GPS to make sure he’s at the right place. The man - “Mr Choi”, he remembers his manager told him - is obviously filthy rich as Yeosang figured from the beginning. The mansion he’s confronted with, which is at least six stories tall, has him wondering just what type of job Mr Choi had. Just from where he’s standing, Yeosang can count three balconies. The polished ivory wood of the large house seems to shine in the glint of the moonlight, reflected off of the overbearing iron gates. He thinks he can see a rose garden past the gates, and a pair of intimidating double doors.

Yeosang is snapped out of his reverie when he hears someone clear his throat to get his attention. He didn’t even notice a young man approach him, too starstruck by the view. He apologizes and politely bows, turning his gaze to the man. Yeosang secretly hopes he’s Mr Choi, because the man is incredibly gorgeous - he stands slightly taller than him, dressed in a formal black suit and round rimmed glasses. What stands out to Yeosang is a unique green streak in the man’s hair. 

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?” The man reads his thoughts and gives him a charming smile, which Yeosang returns with a nod.

“I assume you’re here for Jong- uh, Mr Choi?” The man holds a tablet, as though he’s reading off of a schedule.

“Y-Yeah.” Yeosang is taken aback by how formal the setting is, feeling as though maybe he should have dressed up a little. He feels overwhelmingly small and out of place in his oversized grey hoodie and matching sweatpants. He never felt the need to go out of his way to dress well - his clothes would be coming off anyway, and he’d hope the client would be more focused on what was underneath. 

“Right this way.” The young man opens the gate with the scan of a card. The perfumed air dizzies Yeosang once he’s met with the sight of the beautiful white rose garden.  _ Cliche,  _ he thinks. This guy must be up himself. 

“I’m San, by the way. I suppose I’ll be escorting you for the rest of the week.” He gives him a polite smile. Though Yeosang just met him, he thinks San does a good job of making him feel comfortable in this somewhat intimidating environment. “Yeosang.” He introduces himself, and returns his smile.

San leads him up a winding staircase with a red silk-draped bannister, up to a pair of intricately patterned double doors. He knocks on the door in a rhythmic pattern, waiting a moment before somebody answers the door.

“Your 6pm, Jo- oh, I mean  _ Mr Choi.”  _ San teasingly smirks when he says the name, which the man glares at in response.

Yeosang has to stop his jaw from dropping. 

He’s face to face with a man who looks about the same age as him. Even though he isn’t much taller than Yeosang, the way he holds himself gives him authority, as though he owns the room. Yeosang feels as though he should be kneeling before him in respect. His sleek dark hair is cut in a clean, bowl cut - it looks soft, Yeosang thinks. He silently hopes he’ll be pulling on it later. He’s dressed in a clean, crisp black suit, the same as San’s, though it’s littered with several silver icons and badges. Yeosang wonders if that was his daily attire or if today just happened to be a special occasion. Yeosang’s line of sight trails to the man’s cupid, heart shaped lips. They look soft,  _ kissable.  _ Was this house just full of beautiful men? 

“Thank you, San. You can go now.” His voice is satisfying to listen to, smooth, like velvet. Yeosang’s not sure if he imagines the slight bitter edge to Jongho’s statement. San bows and winks before walking off, leaving the pair alone.

Jongho holds the door open expectantly, gesturing over to a velvet chair that’s sat opposite of a polished wooden desk. Yeosang takes a seat. Jongho follows suit on the opposite side of the desk, clasping his hands together and resting his head on them. 

“I don’t think introductions will be necessary. I already know your name, and you know me as Mr Choi, but you’ll address me as sir for the remainder of the week.”

_ Alright then.  _ Yeosang thinks. He’s taken aback by how blunt this Mr Choi is, but then again, nothing in the last half an hour has met any of his expectations. Yeosang nods, too captivated by the man in front of him to say anything. Jongho leans in abruptly, so close that Yeosang can feel his warm breath fanning over his face. He lifts the blonde boy’s chin with his finger, forcing him to make eye contact. Yeosang prays the raven haired male doesn’t notice the blush on his face. 

“I need to hear you say you understand.” He says lowly.

“Yes, I understand sir.” For the first time, Yeosang sees a hint of a smile on the other’s face.

“Good.” 

An hour passes. Jongho runs through what the week will consist of - as arranged, Yeosang will satisfy his  _ needs _ and, in Jongho‘s words, “warm him” as he does his work at his desk. Yeosang’s quite surprised when Jongho says he’ll cater to anything he needs during their time together -  _ six hours a day is quite a long time _ , he said,  _ don’t hesitate to tell me if you need anything at all _ . They establish a safeword and run through Yeosang’s limits and boundaries.  _ We won’t establish any strict rules,  _ Jongho had said.  _ This isn’t a formal relationship. Just a temporary arrangement.  _

At this point, Yeosang feels slightly restless - he had expected the evening to go much differently, though he wasn’t complaining. He appreciated Jongho taking the time to go through everything and make him comfortable instead of just pinning him down on his desk and pounding into him. Despite this, with how incredibly sexy he is, he secretly wants Jongho to do just that.

“Well, any questions?” Jongho raises a brow. Yeosang didn’t even realise he zoned out. He shakes his head.

“You’re quiet.” Jongho smirks. “But hopefully you’ll be screaming out my name by the end of the week.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... yeah :p
> 
> let me know if you would like to see more!
> 
> twitter: @HEEHEEJ1N  
> tumblr: @sansseireis

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @HEEHEEJ1N


End file.
